Take Me Out
by xxxsaltinexxx
Summary: AU. Sasori, who goes to a bar every so often, has his eye on a blond who seems to be just out of his league. Has some gore, I guess. Please read and review :3


Sasori watched the blond from the corner of his eye. He had never spoken to the younger boy, despite how many times he had seen him getting drinks at the bar. Sure, he was interested, but that didn't mean that he was brave enough to make a move. And besides, with the kid always hanging out with a huge, shark-like man, Sasori couldn't help but think he'd only end up causing trouble.

And also, what were the chances of hooking up with someone in this place? Most people were five years younger than him at the least, and he wasn't dressed any differently from anyone else. Sporting a beat up denim jacket, jeans, and a black shirt, he looked the same as any other twenty or thirty year old he saw. If anything, he had on more clothes than half of the others.

Hidan, who had come to the club with him, must have seen him looking at the blond, because not even a moment later he was tapping Sasori's shoulder. "Why don't you ask him out?" Hidan slurred, taking a huge gulp of vodka before motioning to the bartender to bring him more. Wearing only a pair of baggy jeans and some beat up sneakers, the silver haired man was a perfect example of one of those who wore little to nothing. "I'm sure the kid would be flattered, if anything." Another gulp of vodka, and he visibly swooned. "Woah, this stuff is pretty damn intense."

"Nah," Sasori replied, taking a sip of his own drink. The last thing he wanted was to come off as a total creep. Unfortunately, something like that wasn't all that hard to do in a club like this. With people giving or receiving lap dances everywhere he looked, it didn't exactly spell out the beginning of a long lasting relationship.

But on the other hand, did Sasori really expect it to last? Art was eternal. However, this was just plain stupidity no matter how he looked at it.

"I swear, everything will be fine," Hidan said, trying to reassure him.

"Really?" he asked, stupidly deciding to believe his friend. The last thing he should have been doing was listening to Hidan's advice. "I guess I'll give it a shot." Well, the worst the blond could say was "no," right?

Sasori finished off his drink and set it down on the counter before making his way over to the dance floor. The blond had disappeared somewhere into the center of it, hiding amongst the sweaty bodies of what seemed to be older college students. He tried to find the kid amongst the crowd, but so many people had dyed their hair the same color as his. Finally, after making his way through the crowd, he found himself in the middle of the dance floor, practically pressed against the boy he was looking for.

"Hey, un," the kid mouthed, grinning at Sasori. Both of them knew that it was too loud to actually talk.

"Wanna dance?" the redhead mouthed back, hoping for a positive response. Much to his delight, he nodded and grabbed hold of Sasori's hand. Throughout the rest of the song, the younger boy lead the dance, pulling Sasori in whatever direction he saw fit.

By the time it was over, the two of them were breathing heavily. "Let's go sit down, un," he mouthed, pulling Sasori over to the bar counter. "You're here a lot, un. Always with that loud kid, right?"

"Yeah. The name's Sasori." He paused for a moment before adding a quick. "I've seen you around, too."

"Deidara, un," the blond said, not bothering to acknowledge the rest of what Sasori had said.

"You seeing anybody?" Sasori suddenly asked. He was aware that he was probably going far too fast, but wasn't that how things were supposed to work here? Deidara shook his head, and smirked, saying something about how he hadn't really found anyone interesting. "Wanna give me a try?" he then asked, only to have the younger man burst out laughing. Or at least Sasori thought that was it was supposed to be. Rather, it sounded like a hyena.

"No, thanks. I'm gonna go back to my table, un. It was nice dancing with you, though, un," Deidara said before quickly walking off. The redhead sighed heavily. He had expected that to happen. But hey, it could have gone worse, right? At least he didn't get hit in the face like Hidan had so many times. And speaking of the little devil, where was he?

Trying not to think about the rejection, he began looking around for the masochist. "You got dumped pretty good. Wanna try someone else?" Hidan asked, practically appearing out of thin air in fromt of the redhead.

"I'm good," Sasori said, declining the offer.

Hidan looked as if he were deep in thought before smirking. "Sheesh, you're really stuck on this kid, aren't you?" the redhead shrugged. "Want me to help you out?"

"Maybe if I want to get myself kicked out of here," Sasori replied. He knew well enough _not_ to take Hidan's advice at this point.

"Come on, bastard. This is legal, I swear, damn it!" he exclaimed loudly. Sasori rolled his eyes before shrugging again. "Is that a yes?"

"Fine, but if I get kicked out of here, so help me-" Before the redhead could finish his sentence, Hidan had his face mere inches from the shorter man's. "What the hell are you doing?" Without a second of hesitation, he pushed the silver haired man off of him.

"Look." Listening to Hidan, the redhead shot a quick glance in Deidara's direction, only to find him looking at the two with a frown plastered on his normally grinning face. What the heck was going on? "I'm a genius when it comes to this, y'know," the masochist murmured, reaching up and caressing Sasori's face. "Go ahead, slap me away again.

Doing as he was told, Sasori pushed Hidan away, at which he pretended to pout before going to the other side of the bar. Acting as if nothing had happened, Sasori sat himself down in front of the counter, pretending he couldn't see Deidara approaching him.

"Hey, un." No way. He really would have to thank Hidan for this later. Jealousy was one of those things he thought would only work on stupid females. Females that had nothing better to do than chase men that other girls wanted.

"What's up?" Sasori asked casually.

"I'm gonna take you up on that offer, un," Deidara murmured, barely loud enough for the older man to hear him. With his right hand, he began nervously twirling a strand of his hair. "Now that I think about it, you aren't half bad."

"I would hope so," Sasori murmured, allowing the blond to sit on his lap.

Not wanting to waste another second with meaningless conversation, Deidara smashed his lips against Sasori's, supporting himself with the bar counter behind them. The only time they broke away from each other was for air, and were back to kissing not even moments later.

"Let's go back to your place, un," Deidara managed to get out between kisses, to which Sasori immediately agreed. He let the blond stand up before taking him by the hand and practically running out of the bar. Hidan had a house key, so he'd be able to get home just fine. Assuming that he didn't get drunk out of his mind, of course. Either way, the bartender usually let him stay on the floor overnight.

As soon as they got back to Sasori's apartment, he barely managed to flip on the lights before the blond was on top of him again. Somehow managing to make his way over to the couch, he let himself fall with Deidara collapsing onto him immediately after.

"You're good at this, un," Deidara gasped out, pausing for a moment before attacking Sasori's neck. The redhead inhaled sharply and locked his arm around the younger man's waist.

"You, too."

"Hey, how 'bout we make things more interesting, un," Deidara whispered, moving up so that his mouth was right next to Sasori's ear. He managed to nod once or twice before feeling the blond smile on his skin. His mind didn't have time to process what was going on, and the next time he looked at Deidara, he was sitting on top of him with a gun locked in his slim fingers.

"What the hell?" Sasori choked out, trying to grab the lethal item from him. No good. Being pinned under Deidara gave him little room to move around, much less grab something a few feet above his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to shoot you, un," he whispered, pressing his lips ever so gently against Sasori's. But how was the redhead supposed to believe that? By now, his heart was pounding a hundred miles a minute, and his head was beginning to throb. This wasn't good. Panic swept over him, and he tried to grab the gun again.

Rather than letting him have it, Deidara pointed the firearm at his own head. "What are you doing?" Sasori mouthed, only to have the blond press a finger against his lips. "Are you insane?" The younger man only shrugged before letting out another hyena laugh.

"Let's play Russian roulette, un," he said, voice as calm as ever. "You know the rules, right, un?" Deidara purred, rolling his tongue over the older man's lips as soon as he was finished speaking. He knew he'd be able to pressure him into playing. No one dared to say no to him.

"Are you insane?" Sasori asked again, this time much more serious. "Give me that thing!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and kissed him again, this time forcing his tongue past Sasori's teeth. "Calm down and enjoy it. Just live for the now, why don't you, un?" He kissed him again, and this time, after much hesitation, the redhead began to kiss back. Good, everything was working out beautifully.

"I...I..." Sasori stuttered, still unable to process what was going on. Before he could say anymore, Deidara began grinding their hips together, and his mind completely shut down. Yes, he was scared, but there was nothing that could be done now. He was just going to have to play this sick game and hope for the best.

"I'll go first, un." The blond smiled and pulled the trigger. Awful or not, Sasori couldn't help but pray that the bullet embedded itself in his head. Nothing.

This kid was insane. Sasori looked up from his spot on the couch to the blond's face. Judging from his expression, he seemed more interested in having sex than actually playing with firearms. A deep blush covered his face, and his hands wandered freely over Sasori's body.

_Just as long as it's not me..._Sasori thought, kissing Deidara's neck as the gun was slapped into his hand. Was he really going to do this? Then again, he didn't really have a choice. Hand visibly shaking, he pointed the gun at his temple before squeezing his eyes shut and firing. The only thing that followed was the click of the gun and the removal of said firearm from his hand. "Lucky me."

"You didn't even try to stall on that one. Pretty brave, un." Sasori nodded. Yeah, brave. That was one way to put it. Either that, or completely losing it. He heard the click of the gun before it was thrust back into his hand.

And then an idea hit him. Maybe he _could_ stall. He pulled Deidara closer to him, tracing circles on his now exposed midriff. He could feel the blond shudder and press his hips harder against the older man's. Sasori inhaled sharply. Damn, that felt good. By now, it felt like his body was burning.

Their lips crashed together again, and this time, Deidara let out a soft moan before breaking away. "I like you. You know how to play this game real well. All the others start crying by now, un," he whispered seductively before resting his head on Sasori's chest.

_I can't blame them..._The redhead sighed and pressed the gun against this temple. He had three more shots. There was a 33.3% chance that it would actually hit. That was both a small number and a huge number. "I like you, too." You know, except for threatening his life. That wasn't as appreciated.

"Only a true man can say that with a gun to his head, un," Deidara murmured, straddling Sasori. "Come on, we're almost done," he whispered.

Sasori pressed his lips against the blond's and inwardly cursed. That distraction hadn't worked for very long. "As you wish." All right, now he was _really_ scared. He should have expected the first shot to miss anyway. The game would have been too "boring" had it ended so quickly. The older man took a deep breath before biting down on his lip and pulling the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot filled the room, and Deidara's eyes widened ever so slightly as blood splattered all over the couch. Sasori's body lay there, completely still. Staring at it for a while longer, a smirk ended up creeping onto the blond's face. "You didn't know the last rule, un." He got up off of the other man and wiped a few drops of blood off of his face. "I _always_ win, un."


End file.
